A Medic, Not A Doctor: North X Reader
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Short, cute, North x Reader just for the hell of it. Hope you like it!


The sight around you was horrific. Fire, screaming, groans of pain, blood, destruction…. You wished it wasn't real. Several explosions had gone off aboard several airships, causing both deaths, and injuries.

"_," your sister Jordan, a.k.a. Agent Carolina, "I need you over here _**NOW**_!"

You instructed another soldier to finish up with the minor injuries of the soldier you were attending to at the time before running over to Carolina. You saw Agent New York, Jordan's boyfriend James Albany, lying on the ground in front of her with half of his armor broken off and missing. Various wounds littered his body, some more server than others. He was barely conscious and letting out weak groans of pain.

"Shit…." You breathed.

You kneeled down beside him gently opened his eyelids, shining a small flashlight in them.

"York, can you hear me?" You ask, looking for any reaction.

He groaned a little louder at your words.

You took one of his hands into your own and said, "Your, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can for a few seconds for yes, softly for a short time for no, and twice in a row really hard for I don't know. Ok?"

He squeezed your hand fairly hard for a few seconds before relieving the pressure. You nodded and began questioning him about his pain. As you were talking to him, he suddenly stopped squeezing your hand as hard. You frowned and looked over him and saw blood seeping out from his side.

"Damn it," you said, gritting your teeth, "Lina, I need you to take bandages and press them to his side to stop the bleeding."

She did as she was instructed and applied pressure to his wound.

"_, you have to save him." She said, looking up at you with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'll do everything that I can to save him until Grey gets here." You said, moving on to his next major injury that you could actually attend to.

"_, what if he doesn't have that long?! You have to save him!" She insisted, sounding panicked.

"Damn it Jordan," you exclaimed, looking her dead in the eyes, "I'm a field medic, not a doctor. I can't do everything that you want me to do. But I can try to keep him alive until Grey gets here if you let me do my job and help me with the things I ask."

She looked at you with wide eyes and nodded. You let a sigh escape you lips as you continued to work on York.

"Hawaii, we got another one for ya!" Your brother David, a.k.a. Agent Washington, said as he and Agent Maine set someone down on the ground behind you.

"How sever are they and can they wait?" You asked, not taking your eyes off of York.

"Take your time with York. I'm not that bad, so I can wait Hun." An all-too-familiar voice said.

Your eyes widened and you looked up at your sister for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's North. But he doesn't look to bad, just some cuts and bruises from what I can see." She said.

You swallowed and nodded, continuing your work on York.

"Wash, you're bleeding." Lina said, looking up at your brother.

"It's nothing… just a scratch…." You heard him say.

"Bullshit," you said, "I can't even see you and I know you're lying just from your voice. D.C.!"

A minute or two after you called for PFL's field medic-in-training, the girl in magenta armor came running. Agent District of Colombia, 99% of the time referred to as Agent D.C., a.k.a. Maxina Albany was training under you to become a field medic.

"Yes Hawaii?!" She said, looking down at her brother nervous.

"Sit his ass down and stich him up or whatever he needs," you said, nodding your head in Wash's direction, "And don't be afraid to _not_ numb him before you do it because he's lying."

"Right," she said, grabbing the things she needed, "I'm on it."

"Oh, and don't go easy on him just because he's your boyfriend." You added.

She began to walk to Washington, but stopped.

"I know you aren't a doctor _...," she said quietly, "But is my brother going to live…?"

You were quiet for a moment before you answered, "I'm going to do everything that I possibly can to keep him alive until Doctor Grey gets here. I promise."

Though you couldn't see, you knew she nodded and took Wash a little ways away to attend to him injury. You took a deep breath and checked York's vitals again. They were dropping fast. Grey needed to get her ass here soon or you were gonna kick her—

"Hawaii!"

"Think of the Devil and she shall appear…." You murmured, silently thanking whatever god there was.

"Grey, he needs advanced medical attention ASAP." You said, continuing your work.

You told her his vitals and his condition and Grey had him quickly transported to a pelican.

"Emily," Jordan called, running up to her, "Please, let me come with!"

"That's fine but we gotta go now." She said.

Your sister nodded and you sighed as you watched them run off. You prayed that they made it to Angel on my Shoulder in time. You took a deep breath again before grabbing your medic bag and standing, turning to face North. Your hearth ached when you saw him sitting against a large rock.

"Babe, you look like hell." You said, kneeling down next to him.

He let out a breathy laugh, which soon turned to a groan of pain. You let out a small, pitiful laugh and took off the top half of his armor so you could look over his upper body. He was covered in bruises all along his torso and neck, but nothing too major. You put some medicine on his bruises and moved onto the cut on his left cheek. You reached down into your medic bag to get a local anesthetic shot, but came up empty.

"Uh-oh…." You said, eyes widening.

"What does 'uh-oh' mean?" North asked.

"Um…," you trailed off for a moment before sighing, "It means I don't anymore local anesthetic shots."

"English _." He said with a pained smile.

"Medicine that'll numb your cheek so I can stitch it shut." You said, looking at him apologetically.

He laughed sarcastically, let his head fall back, and said, "Great."

You frowned and looked around. You saw D.C. and prayed she had some.

"Hey D, do you have any local anesthetics left? I'm all out and I need to stitch up North's cheek." You said, looking at your friend.

"Um…," she said, searching her medic bag, "No, I'm all out too. Sorry."

"Damn. Alright." You said, frowning again.

You turned back to North and put your hand on his uninjured cheek.

"I'm really sorry sweetheart, but this is going to really hurt." You said, looking at him apologetically.

He smiled lightly and said, "It's ok babe. It's not your fault. Let's just get this over with."

You nodded and threaded a sterile needle. You took yet another deep breath and pushed the needle through his cheek. He inhaled sharply through his nose and groaned deeply in his chest. In other circumstances, you would have found that very sexy, but this was not the time. You finished stitching up his cheek and gave him some pain medicine.

"Sorry." You said, gently kissing his cheek.

He smiled and gave you a loving, chaste kiss on the lips. You smiled and helped him put his armor back on. You helped him stand and let him lean on you as you walked to one of the pelicans.

* * *

"Well, York's gonna be fine." You said, walking into the common area where everyone but Carolina was.

"That's good." Wash said, everyone nodding in agreement.

You yawned and said, "Well, it's been an exhausting past two days so I'm heading to bed early."

You walked over to the couch where North was sitting and stopped next to him.

"Are you coming or are you gonna stay up a little longer?" You asked.

"I'm pretty tired too so I'm going to come with you." He said, standing up.

You smiled at him and he put his arm around your shoulders.

"Night guys." You said, North waving.

"Night you two." They said.

You walked through the halls of the Mother of Invention until you reached North's room. You both changed into pajamas and lied down in bed. You cuddled into North's chest and sighed contently. You picked up the ring that hung around your neck and smiled down at it.

"How long has it been since you asked?" You questioned him.

He smiled down at you and said, "Two weeks."

You smiled more and said, "You know my answer would always be the same no matter what right?"

"Even if I asked over and over again?" He said.

You nodded, resting your head on his chest.

"Well then, I'll ask again," he said, smiling more as well, "Will you marry me?"

You couldn't contain the happiness that flowed through your veins just like the night he asked the first time.

"Yes." You said, looking up at him.

His eyes looked at you with so much love as he leaned down and kissed you. And what started out as loving and chaste quickly turned heated and passionate. He trailed kisses down your neck and you let a small moan slip past your lips. You closed your eyes and let the love of your life work his magic on you.


End file.
